Cracked Egg
by IfritDemon666
Summary: Poor Ryou is in a world of hurt. How much more Bakura abuse can his delicate mind suffer? Warning: Co-written insanity, Implied Non-con, Torture, Swearing, Yaoi, Shounen Ai! Currently being edited. THIS IS NOT THE VERSION YOU WANT TO READ. GO TO KSISTERN'S PROFILE.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not my fic, you do not need to know the circumstances as to why.**

**My friend KSistern will take over now. -IfritDemon666**

**hello guys, my dear little Ifrit corrected everything in this fic for me sooooooo BIG thanks to her and her endless patience.**

**(Ifrit: Damn right endless!)**

**oh shoosh you!**

**anyways, i was listening to Love The Way You Lie by eminem for the first time and this little piece popped into my head. i love it! poor little you cracks and shatters! oh and just cuz i can, Bakura can manifest a solid human form instead of just assaulting Ryou's mind. 3:D**

* * *

Ryou shut the door to his apartment and trudged to the couch. School had been very difficult recently, Bakura just wouldn't let up with the mental abuse! He allowed himself to break down finally after a long day of suppressing screams.

"My God, just shut up and let me be!" screamed Ryou in frustration. The silverette gripped his head as if in agony. Bakura had been threatening all day to take over his body and murder his friends. He went into vile and vomit-inducing details for hours.

_**But I can't just do that, little Hikari. It's too much fun watching you squirm.**_

Ryou yanked at his hair for a moment, and then he mocked relaxation by sitting back on the furniture and laying his hands by his sides. It was something the light did often to deal with his Yami.

"Why can't you just let me be at school? Please, Bakura? Just at school," asked Ryou in an obviously feigned calm voice.

_**I can read your mind Hikari, that little façade will not work.**_

Ryou groaned in exasperation. He got up and went to the kitchen. _Why? Why? Why? _he thought bitterly as he pulled out a box of eggs from the fridge and grabbed a frying pan.

The gamer grabbed an egg and turned around to pull some plates from a cupboard across the room, then found himself face to face with his reflection's evil eyes.

"Gaahh! Bakura! How many times have I asked you not to do that?" the startled Brit stuttered. "Do you want some eggs as well?"

**"You aren't listening to me Hikari. You keep asking why and I've already told you, my purpose at this moment is to torture you until you **_**break**_**,"** Bakura added emphasis at that last word. The sheer severity made Ryou wince. He dropped the egg he had been holding. Bakura smiled.

Time slowed for Ryou then, it seemed to take forever for the egg to reach the floor. Bakura roughly took hold of his long white hair and threw him to the ground. The smaller male whimpered and tried to crawl away.

Bakura walked across the room, checking all of the drawers after kicking Ryou's head harshly.

**"You've been hiding the knives while I've been out again little Ryou,**_** haven't you? **_**Tell me where they are," **Bakura ordered lightly.

"No! Not today! Don't do this!" shrieked Ryou in complete and utter fear.

**"Ah ah ah, you are disobeying me again, Hikari! We have been through this before, NOW WHERE ARE THE FUCKING KNIVES!" **he yelled in fury.

"No!" cried the younger one pitifully.

Bakura spoke in a mock gentle tone and slight amusement now. **"How about we do it this way? Ryou, if you do not tell me where the knives are this instant I will mercilessly skin you alive with the nearest blunt object my hands grab."**

Maniacal laughter followed this statement. Ryou started crying. There was a twisted and sadistic pleasure that Bakura derived from violence and rape, he couldn't stand it. It scared Ryou to no end and it was impossible for him to escape it.

Bakura had many a time taken over his body to do awful things. He had murdered everything between small children to old women. The police had no idea how to trace it to them; the murders were widely spread and varied immensely. Bakura killed with forks and knives to acids and poisons to just plain scaring people to death. The death count had risen to at least 8 people a month, that's 96 people a year!

"They're in the spices cabinet," the small silverette choked out between sobs.

**"I just **_**knew**_** you would see things my way," **the Yami mocked.

He walked to the cabinet. He didn't doubt his Tenshi's truthfulness at all, little Ryou knew better by now than to attempt that. Especially after last time...

**"You know my Light; we are in the kitchen... Would you like me to utilize the burners?" **he asked with sadistic grin. He had grabbed a small knife and started sharpening it, Ryou had done his best to keep them as blunt as possible but not quite useless.

"Nooooo," moaned Ryou. "Please, not like last time," he pleaded.

**"You're right; we did do that recently, didn't we? It wouldn't be very original of me to do it again now would it? How about we stick with a theme and I shove spices in your glued open eyes while blowing pepper up your nose and shoving peeled garlic cloves in your ears? You are still allergic to garlic, right?"**

Ryou whimpered. It was a cruel game Bakura played. It must be his version of foreplay because he enjoys it so much. Pretending that Ryou had a choice as to what would be, to what pain he had to endure. It didn't matter anyways; none of the options would make his agony any less. It wouldn't change the severity of his treatment.

**"Are you **_**ignoring**_** me, little Tenshi?"**

Ryou quickly shook his head back and forth. The last thing he wanted was to get this psychopath angry.

**"Oh my dear sweet Ryou, I can read your mind and it has gotten you into a lot of trouble. Tsk, tsk, you'd think you'd know better by now but I guess not. Psychopath? How creative,"**Bakura crooned.** "I still have that ant farm in my room you know, the one from the six year old child you killed last week? Would you like it if I covered you in honey and dumped all of them on you? Hmmm?"**

"No, I d-didn't kill-" the younger male was interrupted.

**"BE QUIET, RYOU!"** shouted the dark one. He threw a small cheese knife he had been holding at the student. It hit its mark dead on, the left side of Ryou's pelvis. He screamed in pain and fear, the knife had just barely missed his groin.

**"You know what I did to that little boy last week Ryou, hmmm? Tell me what I did," **commanded Bakura.

"Y-you killed *hiccup* him," he replied quietly.

**"Strike 1, Tenshi!" **Bakura grinned ear to ear and threw another small knife with deadly accuracy. This one landed on Ryou's right shoulder making that arm useless.

"Nnngnghhng," he was suppressing a pain-filled shout of sadness. "Ya-you, nghngh, stabbed him," guessed the immobile boy.

**"Strike 2, my dear!" **Bakura shouted before throwing a third knife that pierced Ryou's left knee.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed the whitette. He was rendered temporarily speechless.

**"What was that, I didn't quite hear you there," said the Yami, preparing to throw another knife.**

"No! *wheeze* Y-you *pant* r-r-raped h-him?" tried Ryou again tentatively. He could barely get the words out of his mouth he was in so much pain. Why hadn't he fallen unconscious? Surely he had lost enough blood.

**"You know my power has no limits. I will keep you awake and breathing throughout this entire... Endeavor. Yet I have a feeling that you won't enjoy it quite as much as me," **cackled the taller man.

Ryou was sort of worming his way to the kitchen entrance, he just wanted to get away. He was lying on his left side to keep the weight off of his right shoulder and was using his arm to claw at the once white tiled floor. It was stained black in several places with blood.

**"Now, now, slow down Tenshi, I haven't finished marking you yet," **laughed Bakura as he strode toward the frantic figure in front of him. There was no problem reaching his Hikari in this pitiful state.

The violent man walked towards the younger, crouching to grab his arm. He took hold of the bleeding man's right arm and stood up. Ryou screamed in anguish at having his shoulder wrenched back in such a careless manner. Bakura lifted him completely off the ground and threw him at the dining table. Ryou grunted in pain, it was the most he could do at the moment after so much abuse to his throat. He thumped to the floor on his knees.

"Agghghn," was the sound that came out of his mouth. The student fell to his side then rolled onto his back, wheezing. He halfheartedly reached his left hand to pull the knife out of his shoulder. He gripped the handle and pulled.

"Gnnnhnhnhnn!"

The sad thing is that these things happened all too often to Ryou. Maybe not as intense as this but he knew what to expect.

**"Would you like to try something different today Ryou?" **asked Bakura as he crouched down. He reached out to grasp Ryou's left ankle and pull the light to him. Ryou whimpered as he was dragged across the floor. Bakura flipped him onto his back.

**"You see, I've been thinking. I've used knives all too often to punish you haven't I? What if we take a different approach? I think I will since you can't seem to stop crying long enough to answer me,"** said Bakura after a moment.

"W-What a-a-are you *gasp* gon-n-n-a do?" rasped Ryou.

**"It's too bad that six year old died, Ryou, I'm sure he could have told you,"** a maniacal grin spread across Bakura's face.

Ryou's eyes widened. He knew all too well how much his darker half enjoyed rape, but he'd never gone so far as to take him.

**"Let us have some fun, Ryou."**

* * *

Ryou awoke the next morning. Soon after he discovered he couldn't move.

_My, my, it seems Bakura tied me up. There's still a dagger in my knee as well. One arm one the left side of the headboard, one on the right. One foot on the left, one on the right... He was very thorough. He still won't let me die though. Does he know I'm missing school? Oh Wait! He can read my mind, can't he?_

An insane smile spread from ear to ear on Ryou's face.

_Bakura! Oh, Bakura! You hear me, right? You always hear me! Always, always! You never let me forget. Untie me now, Bakura. Wait! What's this? I hid the rope, didn't I?_

Ryou looked up at his arms, then down at his legs.

_Just as I suspected! You used the duck tape! Bakura! Bakura~!_

Meanwhile, Bakura was doing a little thinking himself.

_**I did it! He's beginning to crack! His friends couldn't save him now, even if they'd cared in the first place! Life will be a lot more fun with my Yadunoshi!**_

* * *

**that... WAS SO MUCH FUCKING FUN TO WRITE! i will admit it was difficult to decide to NOT post the non-con scene buuuuuuut... i like this story! i suppose if you want me to i could repost this with the scene... review if you like!**

**this really isn't Ifrit's cup of tea so it really meant a lot to me that she'd beta this as carefully as she did. loooooooovvvvvvveeeeeeee yyouuuuuu!**

**(Ifrit: Yeah, yeah. Gimme cookies if you mean it!)**

**I just might!**

**KSistern is OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenshi: Hy minna!**

**KSistern: Hey guys!**

**Tenshi: Oh I'm so excited about this! My first colab-fick!**

**KSistern: Mine too!**

**Tenshi: Yeah! KSistern and TendershippingTenshi! It's going to be...**

**KSistern: Awesome!**

**Tenshi: Yeah it is!**

**Ryou: Congrats guys! I'm so happy for you!**

**KSistern: Shouldn't be...**

**Ryou: *confused***

**KSistern: This will be quite the ordeal for you.**

**Tenshi: Translation: We're going to put you through hell.**

**Bakura: WHAT?**

**Tenshi: Oh don't worry, Bakura, at least you'll get to hear the screams of the innocent.**

**Bakura: That's a little better.**

**Tenshi: *evil grin***

**KSistern: *even eviler grin***

**Tenshi: Ok, Ryou, how about the disclaimers?**

**Ryou:*Stares off into space and murmurs unintelligible words***

**Bakura: Own nothing! So don't sue!**

**KSistern: Don't be mean!**

* * *

'You know, Yadunoshi, one of the most painful ways to die, is being devoured alive. I wonder... How long do you think it would take for a colony of red ants to finish off one of your pesky little friends?'

Ryou was in the restroom clutching at his head and trying to ward off the voice of the spirit from his head. But so far, it wasn't working. Rather, it seemed to be getting worse and worse.

'Or maybe, an electro-shocker. I'm sure that, if I use it well enough, I'll manage to let behind some beautiful burns. Just imagine! Those annoying, ignorant runts, laying unconscious on the cement, burns and cuts covering every centimeter of their skin, blood all around... Oh what a soothing image!'

Bakura ended by sending the boy a horrifying mental picture of what he'd just described. A lot worse than he made it sound, his friends having been not just just electro-shocked until their skin was burned, but they were mutilated! If he didn't know who Bakura had been talking about, he wouldn't have guessed it was them in that image. Then, the sadistic spirit topped it all off with a bone-chilling and cruel laugh. Just like a real psychopath. Then again, it's only natural for one to laugh accordingly.

But Ryou didn't get to finish that thought before he felt his stomach tighten, and the horrid taste of bile covered his taste buds, he hurried to the toilet, to throw up. An action caused by the gruesome images now imprinted in his mind.

'Oh come now, Yadunoshi, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?'

At that, the pale boy started laughing of all things. Not quite a sadistic laugh, like Bakura's, but nonetheless creepy.

"You know what you may be right, but then, I wouldn't know, now would I? After all, I'm not the expert in this stuff!" He said on a maniacal tone, laughing again before going to rinse his mouth, and commence his normal activities. But Ra knows Bakura wasn't done with the boy yet. Not by far.

* * *

While Ryou was keeping up his fake smile, and acting like nothing happened, he realized that it was getting harder to do with every minute. First of all, he didn't know how he could keep himself from limping any longer, after the thief's last 'lesson'. And then Bakura kept filling his mind with all kinds of images of what he was going to do with his friends. Mental images of the gang hung from a ceiling, covered in they're own blood. Or them, sprawled on a floor, not breathing. Their bodies covered with staples, needles, nails, studs, and other sharp and small objects that Ryou dared not mention.

There were even sequences of his friends screaming in agony while Bakura was marking their bodies all over with pieces of hot iron melted in the shape of his name. It was driving him insane keeping up that fake smile, when in reality he was fighting to suppress screams.

"Ryou? Are you ok?" asked Yuugi in a concerned tone. It was now lunch, and Ryou wasn't able to down one bite of his food with how sick he felt to his stomach. Courtesy of the thief's horrendously sick imagination.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah, I'm fine, Yuugi," he said, shooting a smile.

But Yuugi wasn't quite fooled. He could tell something was off. That smile... That smile didn't quite match his eyes. While it seemed to be all happy and bright, his eyes were not. They were dull, and empty. Like the boy now sitting in front of him was just a shadow of who he normally was. And people always say that the eyes are the mirror to the soul. Yuugi was becoming really worried about his friend. But until he knew what was going on, he couldn't do anything about it.

The Albino's eyes widened for a moment, before he excused himself and darted away from the table and into the crowd of people filling the cafeteria.

Yuugi took this chance to talk to the gang about his worries.

"Hey guys?"

"Huh? What's up, Yuugi?" Joey was the first to ask.

"Have you noticed how strange Ryou's acting lately?"

"What do you mean?" Honda responded.

"Well, he seems to be more and more distant. You know he's always there with us, but he hardly says anything anymore. It's like... He's there, yet he's not really there. And one more thing. His smile, he seems to be faking it. It's only my opinion, but I think that something's up and I'm really worried about him."

"Now that you mention it, Yuugi, I can't remember the last time when he came to hang out after school," Anzu remarked.

"Maybe he just has a problem with socializing?" Joey thought out loud.

"Hmm, maybe, but I'm still not convinced."

"Well for now, let's just keep a close eye on him, and try to include him more," Anzu suggested.

* * *

"Would you stop that already!" Ryou snapped once he found himself alone.

_'I'm getting tired of repeating the reason why I won't stop! Not until you break! And besides, it's just starting to get fun. I mean really Hikari, I never expected to see you snap the way you did. That poor fangirl probably didn't know what hit her,'_ he finished on a completely faked piteous tone, and ended with another one of his shiver-inducing laughs.

Ryou's eyes widened a bit before he stumbled backwards, putting a hand to his forehead. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground, curling up, with his hands to his chest. He couldn't believe he'd done something like that! It wasn't like him at all, to shout like that at a person, and shove her out of the way... He felt tears fighting to get free.

But the boy wasn't about to let them out. No, he still had some fight left in him, and he wasn't about to let the spirit defeat him that easily.

Keeping the tears at bay, he got up from that spot and went to wash his face. After that, he walked to his next class, ignoring the threats that the thief kept throwing at him. Suddenly determined to take away the thief's (sick) satisfaction that came from seeing him in misery.

Soon, Yuugi and the gang joined him in the classroom. The white-haired male greeted them wearing a big and bright smile on his face. He didn't notice the confused looks that his friends sent him.

After school ended, the gang decided to go to the arcade to hang out and have some fun. And they were decided to drag Ryou along with them.

As soon as they asked though, his eyes suddenly changed, to something they couldn't quite place.

"S-sorry, guys, but.. I-umm... I've really gotta go. I have to shop for some groceries, and, well... catch up with homework," he stuttered out.

"Oh come on! It's been forever since you hung out with us! It won't kill you to have some fun, you know," Joey said as both him and Honda grabbed one of Ryou's hands, and started to drag him after them.

_'That's... not really what I had in mind when I said that...'_ Yuugi started thinking, before Ryou cut him off by doing something that surprised all of them.

Pulling his arms away from the boys' grasps, he started shouting at them.

"Would you cut it out already! Just stop meddling in peoples' lives and making decisions for them! If I said no, than I have my reasons and it'll stay a no! Just stop fucking interfering and mind off your own bloody business!" and with that, the Brit spun around and took off running towards his house.

That was the last confirmation they needed. Something was most definitely wrong.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Epic line of epic awesomeness''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**KSistern: Hey again!**

**Tenshi: Ok that was fun!**

**KSistern: Very!**

**Bakura:*evil grin* Those were pretty good ideas. Maybe I could use them...**

**KSistern: Electric shocks...**

**Bakura: *Insane look in his eyes* But*turns to death glare*! Why did I only torture Ryou?**

**KSistern: Cuz he was at school.**

**Ryou: *whimpers* Why does he want to break me?**

**Tenshi: Because that's just how the story is.**

**Bakura: It's fine.**

**Shhh.**

**It's okay.**

***glares again***

**Tenshi: *shivers* Okaay... so. We both hope you enjoyed...**

**KSistern: Very much...**

**Tenshi: The first chapter of this twisted fantasy...**

**KSistern: Very twisted... Worse from here on out...**

**Tenshi: Yeah... Okay... So... Please review**

**KSistern: I'll love you!**

**Tenshi: And let us know that someone actually reads this**

**KSistern: I'll thank you!**

**Tenshi: Though we won't stop from writing it**

**KSistern: Never!**

**Tenshi: Even with no review!**

**Never, you hear us?**

**KSistern: The show must go on!**

**Tenshi: With more and more twisted images from the sick imagination...**

**KSistern: Very sick!**

**Tenshi: Of two certain hormonal teenagers...**

**KSistern: Very hormo-**

**What!**

**Tenshi: *laughs* What it's true!**

**KSistern: Bye Bye!**

**Tenshi: See you next time!**

**KSistern: *glares* I'll speak with you later.**

**Tenshi: *whimpers***


	3. Chapter 3

**KS: Hey minna! We are so sorry that took so long.**

**Ryou: KSistern has been very busy and just couldn't find the time to message Tenshi.**

**Bakura: Shut up, they all know that she was just being lazy.**

**KS: I was not!**

**Bakura: Yeah, yeah, yeah. They own nothing!**

**Ryou: Please don't sue.**

* * *

Ryou ran away from his friends, and didn't stop running the entire 3 miles home.

Exhausted, he entered his house and let go of the door handle, then fell to his knees panting and sweating. Only then did he realize exactly what he'd done.

"Oh my God! No, no, no! What have I done? How could I have yelled at them like that!"

Ryou's heart was beating unbelievably fast, but it went off the charts when Bakura took hold of his collar. The man lifted Ryou off of his knees and held him eye level.

"What's wrong Ryou?" he grinned at the younger. "Personally I found that entire scenario to be very amusing."

Ryou whimpered sadly when out of nowhere his stomach grumbled. Bakura seemed to find this very funny. After laughing out loud he threw Ryou at the couch and asked with a maniacal smile;

"Hahaha. Ryou, are you hungry?"

As if in response, the light's stomach growled again. The spirit's grin grew wider.

"Well then Hikari, guess what. You are going to cook dinner for me."

Ryou's eyes widened, he knew where this was going. Today was Tuesday. Bakura always left on Tuesdays. One week he attempted to bring Ryou along with him but... He ended up carrying an unconscious boy home for reasons to vulgar and awful to speak aloud.

When Bakura left on Tuesdays there was no telling when he would return. But one thing the younger knew for sure was, dinner had to be done and ready for him or there would be consequences.

"And it had better be done by the time I'm back. When, and only when, I finish, you may eat."

With that Bakura opened the door and left.

Ryou sat back for a moment in hopes to try and calm his racing heart. Bakura knew that Ryou hadn't eaten since dinner the day before yesterday. He almost always missed breakfast due to the Yami's shenanigans. Not to mention lunch, and even dinner for that matter. Starving Ryou had become almost a hobby for the spirit.

Ryou turned his head to look out the window by the door. What he saw made him flinch and immediately shoot up out of his seat.

Bad idea. His stomach flipped in protest and his vision clouded. The whitette doubled over in pain while his head pounded. Ryou grunted, fell to the ground and stilled.

His eyes looked to the window once more before unconsciousness took over. Bakura, along with his sadistic smile, was gone.

Ryou's eyes closed.

* * *

When his eyes opened, the white-haired boy was met with a shock. He was blind-folded and tied to a hard surface. Very awkwardly, I might add.

His hands were tied together with what felt like a wire. But because Ryou could still move his arms with just that, his hands were duck-taped down too. His legs however, were not tied together. They were bent at the knee to be tied to what felt like table legs. Ryou now realized that he was, hopefully, on the kitchen table in his house and not somewhere else.

He pulled at his binds for a moment to test how sturdy they were. They were tight enough to cut open his wrists and ankles immediately. Ryou winced and decided to remain motionless until something happened.

During his wait he also took note that he was only wearing jeans. It was warm though. Something must be cooking to give off so much heat. It smelled good too. Sooo good. Like brown sugar.

"I see you've finally decided to wake up, Landlord," he heard. "Who said you could sleep while I was out?" Ryou could practically feel the grin in the voice he knew to be Bakura's. "Well~? Who said you could?" he prodded.

Ryou shivered as the cruel voice sent cold shocks up his spine. The spirit always managed to terrify Ryou, almost without trying.

"N-Nobody."

"Then what, pray tell, made you decide it was okay to?"

The smaller albino felt something cold on his cheek. It ran up the side of his face and underneath the blindfold. Bakura wrenched the blade back, cutting off the blindfold and with it, a small sliver of Ryou's skin.

"Gaahh! It was an accident Bakura-sama! I swear!" he shouted, rushing to defend himself. He blinked several times to get used to the bright kitchen light right above his eyes.

"Whether it was an accident or not, Hikari, the fact that you disobeyed me is enough reason to punish you."

Ryou whimpered.

Punishment.

Again.

"Why Ryou, are you hungry?" Bakura asked after hearing the boy's stomach give a loud growl once again. "Well I happen to know something you are simply going to love," by the look in his eyes, Ryou could tell just how awful the night was going to be.

Bakura turned around to open the fridge. He pulled out a bag of fresh, bright red apples, and took one out and began to slice it with ease. After it was in six segments, he cored them to get rid of the seeds.

"A snack I've learned to enjoy over the years is apples with homemade caramel," he pulled a pot out from under the sink and filled it with water. The spirit then turned on a burner and set the pot over the flame. He began slicing apples again while he spoke to Ryou.

"Really Yadonushi, I still can't believe you fell asleep while I was gone. But, you know, the fisherman I killed happened to have some fishing wire, that became useful since I still don't know where the rope is," Bakura's voice was getting more fierce with each word.

He took a handful of the apples he'd been cutting and tossed them into the now boiling water, then, tired of slicing apples, threw in the rest of them whole. The older man turned around to face Ryou. Not surprisingly, he had a bone-chilling smile that reached from ear to ear.

"This is going to be be fun."

He pulled another pot off the stove that Ryou had failed to notice before. It had a spatula handle sticking out of it. Bakura stirred it a little and pulled out the kitchen utensil.

"Here's the caramel. Very, very hot," he said, sweetly at first only to then turn venomous.

Ryou's eyes widened as his darker half walked closer and began to drizzle the piping, hot, viscous liquid all over his unclothed chest.

His eyes watered and his body writhed. Ryou screeched in agony while Bakura's insane grin just grew.

"Oh what fun, what fun. I'm really enjoying this. Aren't you?" he stopped his torturous act while there was still 2/3 of the caramel left. He walked back to the stove to put the pot back over the flames he'd failed to turn off.

"I got a new knife, Hikari. I guess the fisherman used it to gut his fish," the Psychopath walked back over to Ryou, holding a long thin blade. It wasn't serrated, unlike most of the thief's knives. He stood to the Light's right side and slapped his burns as hard as he could with his left hand, causing the boy to scream in pain, and in the process got it covered with caramel. He just licked it off, savoring the taste.

Once the caramel was hard, he grabbed it and pulled it off the boy's chest, receiving yet another scream in reward from the boy.

"Gaaaahhnnhhnn," Ryou panted and coughed. He then started hyperventilating when he saw Bakura raise the blade over his chest and begin to cut. Ryou began to cry and quiver in pain.

"You know Tenshi, you are quite the sight right now," he said after a while. "Sweating, hair soaked in blood, writhing in pain, with tears on your cheeks, and not to mention these beautiful burns all over your chest," Bakura looked almost thoughtful for a moment, but that was short-lived because he broke out into another grin and drove the knife a little deeper into his Hikari's chest. The screams earned from that were deafening. Especially when he poured some more caramel, that slid into the wounds. Ryou had no doubt that this mutilation would lead to scarring.

Ryou could feel Bakura drawing something, but his vision was already becoming blurry with tears, he couldn't make much of anything out. The older man worked slowly and carefully to make the picture come out just right.

When he finished the slow, agonizing, voluntary act of violence, he walked back to the stove and turned off both burners. Then he proceeded to poor the caramel into a bowl and stab the apples out of the pot. When he finished his rather primitive form of serving, Bakura carried the apples and syrupy sauce to the table where Ryou was immobilized.

"This looks very good Ryou. Have you ever tried homemade caramel before? It's much better than you may think."

Ryou had in fact tried it before, a long time ago when his mother was alive. She would always make some for him and his sister. Ryou's stomach let out the loudest and longest growl yet. He was sure he was visibly drooling by now.

Bakura laughed out loud and popped a caramel covered apple slice in his mouth. He taunted Ryou by moaning in pleasure and chewing slowly. The teen didn't know how much more of this he could take. His stomach rumbled again, but Bakura just kept eating.

After a minute or so, the Spirit's face lit up like he'd just had the most brilliant idea ever. He dipped his finger into the still hot caramel and covered it thoroughly.

"Would you like to try some, Hikari," Bakura dipped his finger into Ryou's mouth. The younger's hunger got the best of him and he lapped up all that he could. After he was done though and the other's finger retreated, Ryou understood exactly why Bakura had done it. The pain in his gut had increased exponentially, the small taste he'd gotten only served to whet his appetite and make it even worse. He whimpered again.

Bakura sat on the table next to Ryou and, almost gently, ran his left hand across the Light's cheek. Ryou knew it was time to be terrified. What was a soft expression before turned insane as Bakura dug his fingers deep into the scabbed wound he'd made while taking off the blindfold. Ryou howled in pain.

Bakura took his other hand and began to claw at Ryou's chest as well.

Bakura must have pitied Ryou because he finally let him pass out after that. He'd had a good night though. He'd tortured his Hikari, burned his Hikari and marked his Hikari with a symbol of ownership.

* * *

**KS: This chapter was really fun to write, but it wouldn't have been even close to presentable without Tenshi's patient editing. **

**Ryou: She will be joining us again in the next chapter.**

**KS: Bye, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenshi: Hey everyone!**

**KSistern: Hellooo~!**

**KS: We gotta another chapter finally!**

**TT: Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!**

**I'm sorry for the long absence!**

**I've just been so lazy in typing up the new chapter.**

**KS: But alas, we are here!**

**TT: Yeah, and by the way,**

**Thank KS for making this chapter sooo awesome.**

**KS: *Blush***

**TT: I'm ashamed of my writing after she edited it.**

**Honest!**

**KS: Aw shucks!**

**I didn't do that much.**

**TT: Yeah you did!**

**KS: Thank Ryou and Bakura for being awesome to write!**

**TT: Do you want me to tell them about your episode, just so that you could do this right?**

**KS: No!**

**KS: Emabaressing!**

**TT: Then suck up and accept the compliment!**

**Ryou: So what's happening in this chapter?**

**TT: Well...**

**KS: A lot of violence.**

**As usual...**

**Bakura: Who's recieving the violence?**

**TT: Well~...**

**You tell him.**

**KS: Everyone's favorite little Hikari,**

**KS: Ryou~!**

**TT: Yaaaaaaay!**

**Bakura: I am going to kill you!**

**...**

**TT: So anyway,**

**Everyone,**

**Bakura and Ryou are totally the main caracters of Yu-gi-oh,**

**And it is totally a yaoi show,**

**KS: Yup!**

**TT: And we totally own it.**

**KS: Of course!**

**TT: NOT!**

**KS: Wait!**

**We don't!**

**TT: ...**

**No~... We don't...**

**KS: All my dreams have been shattered!**

**TT: I've been where you are.**

**KS: This is as awful as the kitchen incident!**

**TT: Yeah~...**

**Seriously? Acting out the chapter?**

**KS: I didn't expect him to just walk in!**

**Ryou: Tenshi! You said you wouldn't tell!**

**TT: ...**

**Oops...**

**KS: Tenshiiiiiii!**

**TT: Sssssssooooooorrrrrrrryyyy!**

**KS: Death to you!**

**Bakura!**

**TT: I didn't mean to!**

**KS: Get her!**

**TT: Nooooo!**

**Ryou! Help me!**

***Whimpers and hides behind Ryou***

**Bakura: Why would you bring me into this?**

**KS: Come on!**

**Ryou: I'm not gonna be in the middle of this.**

**Bakura: Get back over here, Hikari!**

***Starts chasing Ryou***

**Ryou: No way! Rather, we should get out!**

**I've been harmed enough in their twisted story!**

**I don't need any more than that!**

**KS: Noooooooo!**

**You need more paaaaaaiiiiiinnnnn!**

**TT: Yes!**

**And blood!**

**And fear!**

**Espacially fear!**

**You're just adorable when you're afraid.**

**KS: *Suddenly stops screaming***

**So anyway.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**TT: See you at the end!**

**KS: Or Bakura will kill you.**

* * *

Ryou woke up the next morning from a violent growl his stomach let out. He was curled up on the kitchen floor cold, sore all over, and covered in his own dried blood. It took awhile for his sight to adjust. When it did, a glance at the clock above the stove told him it was 5:30. He stretched out and rolled onto his back, wincing from the pain that coursed through his body. He wanted nothing more than to roll over again and go back to sleep, if only to forget about this agony for a few more hours.

However he had to get up in order to get ready for school. And not to mention the fact that he had to cook him breakfast, shower, and limp the 3 miles to school before 8:00. Ryou grabbed the edge of the large round table at his left, and pulled as hard as he could with both hands. When he got to his knees, he absolutely crumbled back to the floor in pain, and cried out in anguish. The teen tensed, then curled up again and let out a few painful, dry sobs.

When the albino worked up the courage to try again, he put his right hand on the table ledge, and the other on the floor to brace himself. He pulled once more with all his might and managed to get onto his knees again. He took deep breaths and endured their agonising protest. Then he pulled himself so his entire torso was on the counter. By then Ryou was panting with exhaustion.

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was red.

Blood.

He shot bolt upright and tried to back away from the morbid substance, only to stumble and fall back onto the table. He pressed his palms on the tabletop and pushed himself back to his feet. When steady, he slowly turned around to make the seemingly endless journey up the stairs.

Eventually, Ryou got to the bathroom, thankfully he didn't meet Bakura on the way. Once there, he went straight for the first aid kit that he kept in the cabinet at all times. He took it and walked to the sink, placing it down to step back and look into the mirror.

What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

There, on his still bare skin, going up from his stomach, to his chest, Bakura's personal 'piece of art'. Two big scars (Bakura probably healed them to make sure they left a scar) in the form of two devil horns.

The boy was watching on with wide, fearful eyes.

The thief marked him, just like one would a real slave.

No actually, that's wrong. A slave would be treated better.

_'Why... why does he do this to me? Does he hate me that much?'_ he thought as he felt tears sting at his eyes._ 'But... why? What did I ever do, to cause him to hate me? Or... Is it.. No. I know. It's because I'm weak, and I'm pathetic, and I can't even stand up for myself. That's all that he sees in me. So, what would there be not to hate?'_

The boy lowered his head, looking to the floor, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

After a few seconds, he looked back up. Only this time, he was grinning, and his eyes were wide and full of the most disturbing thing imaginable.

Insanity.

"'Kura-sama~? Oh Bakura-sama~! Come now don't be ignoring me, I just want to ask you something, and let you see your work with your own eyes."

He went straight for the all-too-familiar door at the end of the hall, pulling it open so harshly it hit the wall with a loud bang.

Then Bakura, who had been sleeping on the bed, woke up. His eyes locking with Ryou's in a glare that could mean nothing good.

In that second, something clicked inside the boy, his eyes widened with fear. They filled with tears, and he fell to his knees.

_'Oh no, why did I do that? What's... Wrong with me? Now... Now he's going to...'_

His eyes were glazed over, terror reflecting on his face as his lips started spilling apologies. He crawled to the foot of Bakura's bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I don't... I d-d-don't k-know what cam-m-m-me over m-m-me,p-ple-ease,don't, I'm sorry! It won't... h-happen ag-gain..." he babbled on in delirious terror.

"Oh, I know it won't..." Bakura interrupted him, before getting up and grabbing Ryou's hair and throwing him to the ground. Then he gave the boy a harsh kick to the side. The teen let out a scream of pain, but that didn't stop the ruthless thief.

He leaned down and grabbed Ryou by his hair, picking him up to eye level, reveling in the pained whimpers and the fearful eyes.

"...Because I'll make sure of that!"

And with that, Bakura engaged himself in punching and kicking the boy continuously. For what felt like hours but in reality was only thirty minutes, the only sounds you could hear were Ryou's ear-piercing screams, Bakura's bone-chilling laughs, and the thuds of Ryou's body hitting many different hard surfaces.

By the time Bakura was done with him, Ryou was a sobbing mess, having screamed his vocal cords raw.

"Now clean yourself and get to school. You don't want to raise suspicions, _do you?_" he growled, accentuating the last part.

"N-n-no... B-b-... s-sama..."

"Good," he uttered huskily before dropping him and leaving the room.

After a few seconds of just staying there trying to subdue the pain, Ryou broke down and started sobbing loudly.

_'Why...'_ he wondered. _'Why is this happening... Why is he doing this to me? Does... He hate me so much that he can't stand... Not hurting me?'_ After a few seconds, the answer came by itself._ 'No. He doesn't care enough to be bothered to hate me. For him, I'm just there, and the closest person he has he can use as a punching bag...'_

Ryou's sobs became increasingly louder as he thought this.

But soon, he pulled himself off the floor and walked out to get ready for school. After all, that's what his Master instructed. He had to obey, unless he wanted another punishment that day.

Well, not like he wouldn't get one anyway, but at least this way, he'd have a little more time to recover...

/

"Hey, Ryou!"

"Yuugi! How are you today?" Ryou asked, posing the best fake smile he could muster.

"Awesome!" the boy replied, catching up to the other. "Hey Ryou, me and the others are meeting at the entrance today after school to hang out. Wanna come with us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Yuugi, but I'm really busy today. Maybe some other time," his smile looked considerably more fake than a plastic fur coat. "But anyway, have fun. I-I...gotta go."

Yuugi watched in concern as his friend walked away.

_'What's wrong, Aibou?'_ came his Yami's voice through the mind link.

_'Well, it's just...I'm not sure, but... Well, I'm really concerned that something's wrong with Ryou. I mean it's been forever since he last hung out with us. A lot of times I get the feeling he's lying to us, or faking his smile. And just today, before I approached him, he seemed to be... Limping. I may be overthinking this, but... I just can't help but be worried.'_

_'It's only natural to be concerned about your friend, Aibou. To be honest, I am too. I've noticed he's been acting strange lately. But for now, I say we keep a close eye on him. I'm sure, in his own time, he'll tell us if anything is wrong.'_ he reassured, not wholly believing that last part himself.

Small droplets of salty water rested on the sink in the school's restroom, following the two streams racing down pale skin. Sobs were shaking the albino's body as he thought about what the end of school was going to bring him. He flinched at the thought of what eccentric but fully agonising torture his Yami would come up with for him today.

Why couldn't he go out with his friends? Just once! Was that so much to ask? Of course, there were probably people who had it worse than him. People who lost everything, and everyone… He always felt bad, and selfish, asking for anything, seeing as how the thief only needed one second to take away what little he had left, so he should be grateful for having even this much.

But Ryou couldn't help it! He wished he had just one day, to hang out with his friends like normal teenagers.

Maybe, he could sneak out…

_'NO!'_

There was no way he'd get away with that! Bakura would just bring him back, and then… Ryou whimpered. He'd be punished, twice as hard, if that was even possible.

It was a good thing the spirit choose this day to go out and leave him alone, 'cause if he'd heard that thought, there'd be hell to pay.

DING DONG DING DONG

The bell interrupted his thoughts, as well as worsened his headache. Ryou sighed.

_'Time to head to class,'_ he told himself without a bit of excitement.

The albino walked through the crowded halls, making his way through the mass of teenagers heading to their own classes before he found himself in front of his. He opened the door and walked in, but halfway through his step he stopped dead in his tracks. A powerful feeling of dread coursed through his system.

Bakura was either dangerously mad, or incredibly happy, both of which being bad signs for Ryou.

If he was that happy, there could only be two possible reasons. One, he killed the Pharaoh, which Ryou highly doubted since he saw Yuugi just minutes ago.

Or two, he got a good kill and a very good haul of valuables, which would mean his sadistic appetite had been fueled. In that case, he would need more. Much more, to satisfy his appetite. And knowing his luck, Ryou would bet his life and sanity that Bakura would take it out on him.

A dreadful night was awaiting him.

* * *

**Ryou: ...**

***Poker face***

**KS: I don't know about you but I thought that was fun! :D**

**Ryou: ...**

**KS: Hey, don't worry.**

**Next chapter will be worse.**

**TT: Yay!**

**Cruelest beating until now!**

**Coming right up!**

**KS: Whoopie!**

**TT: Yay~!**

**Ryou: ...**

**Bakura: I will murder both of you in your sleep.**

**KS: No need to be bitter, Bakura~.**

**Ryou: *Faints***

**KS: Is Ryou okay?**

**TT: Nooo~!**

**Fluffy #2 is down!**

**Now what cuddly creature are we going to torture!**

**KS: We could torture a kitty.**

**But it wouldn't be the same...**

**TT: No.**

**It wouldn't be.**

**Ummm...**

**Yuugi maybe?**

**Bakura: Your death will be painful,**

**If you kill Yuugi or the Pharaoh**

**Before me.**

**TT: For some reason.**

**I kinda look forward to that.**

**KS: Same**

**TT: Is that weird?**

**KS: Not at all.**

**KS and TT: XDXDXDXDXD**

**TT: Evil~!**

**KS: Insane~!**

**TT: Okay now seriously.**

**We should probably call the hospital.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**KS: Yeah...**

**KS and TT: :D :D :D :D :D**

**TT: I'm still reveling in the mental image of Bakura drawing his knife down my side...**

**KS: ...**

**Good for you.**

**TT: Yeah...**

**Okay...**

**...**

**Awkward...**

**KS: We should go...**

**TT: Bye~!**

***Out of here***

**KS: See ya**

***Leaves***


End file.
